


Spicy Food and Pure-bloods

by xKayleeCampx



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Molly Saves the Day, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Slight Verbal Assult, Sweet, molly is a sweetheart, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKayleeCampx/pseuds/xKayleeCampx
Summary: Molly and Arthur are out on a lunch date when Arthur is being harassed by some pure-blooded wizards, so Molly decides to take care of the issue for her husband.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761586
Kudos: 2





	Spicy Food and Pure-bloods

**One-shot**

**Molly x Arthur**

**Crack, Fluff**

**TW: Bullying**

**Word Count: 679**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Molly and Arthur Weasley were out trying to decide where to eat for lunch in Diagon Alley. Normally Molly would make lunch for everyone in the house but as all their kids were at Hogwarts and they decided to get out of the house for a change. Walking around they found a quaint little cafe to stop in for lunch. 

"Oh Arthur dear look. They have the famous Hot Chilli Burger here. I heard from my friends that it's a muggle food that the owners of this cafe came up with" Molly exclaimed, turning towards Arthur as he light up at the mention of muggles. 

"Oh dear that's wonderful!" he whisper-shouted, expression quickly souring as he remembered he couldn't stomach spicy food. "Dear, will you order it for me so you can tell me how it tastes. I'd love to see what you think of a famous muggle food" he asked, face brightening back up from his idea. 

"Sure darling" Molly answered, walking up to the counter to order their food. Molly ordered the Chilli Burger and getting a simple clam chowder for Arthur as he went to find seats for them. After ten minutes of signing some paperwork that Molly was aware that if she got sick from the burger then she couldn't sue the cafe, she walked over to the little table outside that Arthur had found. 

She sat down at the little table and struck up a conversation about the newest thing Arthur was doing with the Ministry while they waited for their food. Not to long after Molly had sat down, their food came out and they started to dig in. Eating their food and chatting up a storm with each other, they failed to notice the pure bloods that had sat down a table or two away from them, steadily growing more disgusted at all their talk about muggles. 

After about fifteen minutes of Molly and Arthur enjoying themselves, the pure bloods waltzed over to where they were sitting and started mocking Arthur for all his talk about muggles. 

"Oh Shut up you bloody git. No one wants to hear foul things like talk about muggles while they're trying to enjoy their lunch" the first one spoke, chuckling to his friends when he saw Arthur's smile disappear. 

"Yea. Muggles are just useless and are so below pure blooded wizards. I can't begin to fathom why you would want to associate yourself with them or even talk about them" the second snarled, laughing as Arthur looked away. 

As the pure blooded wizards continued taunting and mocking Arthur, they failed to see that Molly was beginning to become upset at their mockery and silently chose to take revenge. She was fed up with the way people treated her family and especially her husband for their acceptance of muggles. 

Making sure to keep her self silent, she let out silent fart, that quickly spread around them as the pure bloods stopped their taunting to take a whiff of the air. 

"Well I'm sorry dearies, but we must be going. I'm sure you'll love the surprise I made you" she laughed as Arthur and her apparated away back to The Burrow. As they left, they missed the disgusted faces of the wizards they'd left behind as they choked and gagged from the stench Molly had let out. 

"Molly dear, was that really you who let out that foul toot?" Arthur questioned once they were back in their living room. 

"Of course. It got us away from the rotten thinking wizards and it stopped them from mocking you dear. I'd do anything for you" Molly spoke, pulling her husband into a sweet hug. 

"Oh, thank you dear. You really are the best" he whispered, hugging her tight against his chest before they both bust out laughing at their antics. 

"Goodness. That sure was a fun outing, but I think I prefer staying home with you dear" Molly sprouted, as their laughing died down and she could breathe again. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
